Anything But Normal
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: There were times when Mai wished she had fallen for someone normal. Then there were times that she was glad she had chosen Zuko. Then there were those times were she questioned how own sanity for her choices. And this happened to be one of those times.


**Disclaimer: This is indeed a Maiko story my loyal readers… the idea just came to me… Even though I still don't own any of the characters present nor will I ever… unless I buy Zuko off of E-Bay… but he's not for sale apparently…**

"What's it like having Zuko as a boyfriend," Katara asked the older girl amazed by her ability to not only put up with Zuko for hours on end without killing him but to also be able to get him to do practically anything she asked of him. Everyone who knew the young Fire Lord knew very well that he was completely and hopelessly wrapped around Mai's finger. And anyone who knew the black haired girl knew that she loved that fact indeed.

"Depends on the day," Mai responded resting her chin on her knees to hide the uncharacteristic smile that was spreading rapidly on her pale face. She sat perfectly still on top of the large desk that sat in the Fire Lord's office continuing in her attempt to get Zuko out of the office more. The war had ended almost four years ago but the boy was still swarmed with paperwork and issues that came with the job he had been handed. She loved that he had stepped up and accepted the title that only he could fill, she was proud that he had indeed found his place in the world and had played a great deal in the Great War's end. What she wasn't happy about was the toll the job was taking on her boyfriend.

Why couldn't people solve their own problems and let her have some time to make out with her boyfriend until someone cleared their thoughts awkwardly and the two of them were forced to continue their romance in a private place, like one of their bedrooms. It never got past very hot, very passionate make out sessions since both had agreed to wait until marriage to take it a step farther. But Mai was satisfied with those long kisses that left both of them breathless and the many nights where they would simply sneak into the others room and curl up in bed next to them enjoying the others loving touch.

She missed feeling Zuko's strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to his chest. She missed his warm breath against her neck when he would sneak behind her before wrapping those arms around her so lovingly. What she missed the most was the nights when he would allow her to cuddle against him during the dark hours when most people were asleep and she'd fall asleep herself to his soft snores. Those long hours of work had greatly cut into her Zuko cuddling time and it did not make her happy.

The world could deal with its own problems and give her some time to enjoy herself. There were only a few things in life that brought a smile to the normally emotionless girl and the stupid fire bender was one of them. Why she had to fall for him she didn't know, it would have been a lot simpler if she had just fallen for a normal person like her parents wanted. And everyone knew that Zuko was indeed anything but normal. That was what she loved the most about him.

This was the reason for calling in his old friends in hopes that they could get him up and having fun once more so that she could continue to enjoy curling up against his warm body throughout the night without worrying about him giving himself a heart attack from all the work the following morning.

"Some days Zuko's really great," Mai continued gaining control of her emotions once more before glancing back down at Katara, who sat comfortably in one of the other chairs, and Toph who was laying on her stomach on the floor her hands holding her head up as she looked in the direction of the older girls. The rest of the team was currently chasing down Zuko, who had seemed to have vanish as he did many times. "But then there are those days were I just want to kill him slowly."

"I don't think I could stand that much of Zuko at one time. He drove me crazy enough while he was with us." Katara snickered. "I mean I love the guy like a brother and all… but I'd have to kill him if I spent that much time with him."

"You just got to show him who's boss," Mai replied.

"So who wears the pants in the relationship?" Toph asked with a wide grin.

"Me," Mai replied without as much as a thought. "Zuko think he's in charge but that's because I let him think that. He may have a whole country to run and keep going but I am the one who controls this relationship. I love it when he tries to act all tough and authority like though… it makes me smile when I knock him back down. But for the most part when he listens to me he's not that bad. It's the times when he chooses to ignore my suggestions and don't listen to me that I have to remind myself that killing him will only get me in trouble."

"There are people in my office," a deep and husky voice caused Mai and Katara to jump in surprise while Toph remained laying on the ground having sensed his presents. Zuko stood in the door way, his long black hair untidy around his face a pair of loose black pants and tight maroon shirt told the girls that he had been in the courtyard practicing his fire bending. He stood looking at the three girls in the room with both concern and worry crossed his face. They noticed his eyebrow bend with confusion trying to figure out where Katara and Toph had indeed come from. Katara absolutely loved that look. It had something to do with the whole one eyebrow thing that made it hard not to laugh at him when he did it. She had grown used the way he was and while the burn that spread over the left side of his handsome face had once been intimidating it was now just part of who he was.

"Why are you guys in here? When did you two get here anyway?" Zuko walked in the room his eyes shifting from Katara's grinning face to the usual unreadable one that was on his girlfriends. "Did I miss something?"

"Did you happen to run a crossed the others on your way here?" Katara asked a bit concerned. The last thing they needed was the group running around lost searching for the now found Fire Lord. "They were supposed to be looking for you?"

"I didn't see anyone," Zuko shrugged before hoping onto the desk and placing himself just inches away from Mai's body, his hand resting on her exposed one causing the girl to roll her eyes before leaning against his warm body. "Are you telling me that Sokka and Aang are running around trying to find me?"

"And Suki," Katara added realizing why Zuko was worried all of a sudden.

"Don't worry we'll find um soon," Toph grinned sadistically making the others in the room scared of what was to come next from the young girls mouth. "Just wait for something to explode and they'll be right there watching it."

"Can I ask why you three are in here by the way? I have work to do and you're kind of on my desk, Mai." Zuko cocked his head to the side resting it on Mai's shoulder before giving her that that wide eyed grin that made her heart skip a beat no matter how many times she saw it.

"Are you trying to say something," Mai glared at him playfully. She scolded herself for falling into his childish ways when she was trying to keep him from working. The feel of his soft hair against her exposed shoulder made her mind falter. She let it wonder slightly imagining that perfectly sculpted chest of his bare in the summer sun, sweat trickling down it from the heat leaving his body shining, the scar from the lightning attack he had suffered at the hands of his sister all those years ago the only flaw on his white torso.

"Get off my desk so I can work," Zuko's voice was a mix of the authority that he had gained from leading his country and a slight pleading tone that he always had when it came to Mai. The girl smiled inwardly at how much she had him around her finger. "Please?"

"No," Mai answered. Zuko sat up and looked at her his jaw dropped. Mai had to keep herself from laughing. From the corner of her eye she could see Toph and Katara fighting the urge to laugh at their friends face as well.

"Please…" Zuko pleaded knowing the Mai was not going to give in that easily. He loved the knife thrower more than he loved anything else in his life, but her stubbornness litterly was going to put him in a mental hospital. At least he'd have his sister to keep him company in one of those hospitals. Something told him his sister would be quite thrilled to see him, a new toy for her enjoyment. Azula had always been known to have played rough with her toys. The thought sent a shiver down Zuko's spine.

"No," Mai repeated looking Zuko dead in the eyes.

With a grin the fire bender crossed his arms over his chest and returned her gaze. "Fine. I'll just have to move you myself."

"You touch me Zuko, and I break your hand." Mai hoped he believed her because it was an empty threat.

"I want to see this," Toph snickered sitting up. Zuko opened his mouth to counter the girls remark with some line about her inability to '_actually'_ see but decided against it in fear of the retribution he would receive at the hands of the tiny evil little earth bender.

"Actually Toph…" Katara looked at the blind girl from the corner of her eyes, "that does sound entertaining. I want to see someone put Zuko in his place. Would you care to show us how you deal with him Mai?"

"Gladly," the future Fire Lady said turning to face her boyfriend. With a smirk her hand reached into her sleeve to pull out one of her many throwing daggers that normally graced her arms. Today unfortunately her weapons were not on her person, but Zuko did not know this.

Realizing that he was about to be assaulted by a bunch of very pointy daggers Zuko leaped from the desk and made a move towards the door. He would have made it out safety had it not been for Toph's carefully placed foot which sent the retreating boy toppling to the ground unable to prevent the painful impact of the floor and his face.

"Way to go Prince Charming," Suki's voice entered from the doorway. The four of them looked up to see the red haired girl smirking as she leaned against the doorway wearing her long green skirt and Kyoshi Warriors jacket.

"Walk much?" Katara added gaining control of her laughing fit.

"I was attacking the floor!" Zuko stuttered picking himself up trying to hide the burning blush that was covering his cheeks.

"I think the floor won," Toph's grin grew at her comment before she feel over in a laughing fit.

"We found Zuko!" Sokka and Aang both came running into the room before the two crashed on top of Zuko leaving the three of them tangled on the floor in a pitiful pile. The girls couldn't help but laugh as they watched the three warriors scramble to pick themselves up from the floor.

So Mai might not have gotten the cuddle session that she was hoping but the smile that was creeping onto Zuko's face was good enough. If things continued the way they were go she had a feeling that Zuko would be back to his normal stupid self soon enough and that meant she would get her cuddle time later that night. Looking down at her boyfriend trying to untangle himself from the other two a smile spread over her face as well.

It was times like this that Mai was glad she had ignored her parent's request for her to find a normal boy. You didn't get nights like this from normal people, and Team Avatar was everything _but_ normal. Yet that was what Mai wanted.

**Fluff… the thought of a shirtless Zuko does this to me. Am I the only one who gets a bit distracted by that image? I find it funny that the ones I write during my sleepless nights usually have the biggest words in them. They also usually tend to not have any actual plot other than to let my mind wander.**

**Comment!  
>Like?<br>Hate?  
>Want to bang you're head into a wall at my stupidity?<br>Tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
